Discord (My Little Pony)
Trivia Discord is a protagonist in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He is a draconequus whose body is made of parts of different animals: Horse head, dragon tail, lion paw, eagle claw, etc. He is a mischievous trickster, though he has a heart of gold. His personality is based on Q, played by John de Lancie, who also do the voice of Discord. Discord display powerful reality wrapping powers. He was transformed into a stone statue two times, and seem still conscious the whole time. Unlike ponies, that's not something he does. He use to rule Equestria. in transforming the whole realm into a world of chaos. Quotes In the show First appearance : Season 2 Episode 1 and 2, "Return of Harmony" "Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in "making sense"?" (Makes a riddle to tell where he hid the Elements of Harmony) : "Fine, I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you my way: : To retrieve your missing Elements, : Just make sense of this change of events, : Twists and turns are my master plan, : Then find the Elements back where you begin." [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1JYdDwnoGs "Everypony has to play or the game is over, and, I win !"] "When all truth does is make your heart ache, sometimes, a lie is easier to take." "Oh, I'm not playing fair? Perhaps we haven't met. I'm Discord. Spirit of chaos and disharmony? Helloooo!" "I'm prepared to be defeated now, ladies. Fire when ready." Second appearance : Season 3 Episode 10, "Keep Calm and Flutter On" (Responding to Fluttershy when called on eating paper) "Am I? How odd of me." (When acknowledging what not being best friends with Fluttershy anymore meant) "Well played, Fluttershy. Well played." "Well, all right. (Quickly) Friendship is magic!" Third appearance : Season 4 Episode 1 and 2, "Princess Twilight Sparkle" "Ladies, ladies! I'm innocent! Would I lie to you?" Fourth appearance : Season 5 Episode 7, "Make New Friends, But Keep Discord" "Oh ho ho! But that's not all! When I went to look for them again, they were on the ceiling!" (When noticing Fluttershy with Tree Hugger while in Sugarcube Corner, where Pinkie Pie is preparing all of the cakes on Discord's order) "You know what? Cancel my order!" "Stop it! Stop it! That's it! I am done with you, Tree Hugger!" Fifth appearance : Season 5 Episode 27, "What About Discord" "Oh, Twilight. We simply had a momentous time together these past three days. You could say it was... "hiss-terical"!" "Just snaking around!" "Catch you later, Twilight!" "Oh, we were just reminiscing about the best weekend ever!" "Well, let me try and paint her a picture, dearest." Outiside the show Shorts "I told you I was naughty" "Naughty and nice !" Songs about and with Discord Canon Song(s) "Glass of Water" by Daniel Ingram Fan songs * Discord - Eurobeat Brony ** TheLivingTombstone's remix *** Sang by sample of the show. ** Egg Dragoon Remix ** Aviators Remix ** BassPon3's Remix * Entropy - AwkwardMarina * Daddy Discord - dBPony __FORCETOC__ Category:Gods